thefortysevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Unrecorded Time
Unrecorded Time '- Before Collapse - First Apocalyptic War - Fallen Era' _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Unrecorded Time was the First Era in Craaf's History. Timeline * Ohnae is born. What came before is surely an unfathomable emptiness. * Ohnae creates land. After a short time, a great ocean is created, and finally mountains. * The Great One creates plants to dot his new landscape. Soon stars fill the sky. The first sunrise follows. * Ohnae begins to feel loneliness, and creates the Blancs. * Many Blancs die due to salty water and poisonous vegetation. Ohnae feels anger at himself for killing many of his people. Due to his dislike of the feeling of Anger, Ohnae separates the feeling from himself, creating Aanglora, the God of Hate, Anger, Destruction, Violence, and Evil. After his ‘birth’, Aanglora leaves the world that Ohnae had created, going to the stars above. * Ohnae is officially named by his people, after creating good water and safe plants. He soon makes animals and fish, and teaches the Blancs how to hunt and fish. The first homes are built and Ohnae teaches the Blancs the secrets of the natural world he had made. * As Ohnae begins to feel Love and Compassion towards his people, the being Lophaes and Conelaras are born to represent these attributes. * Other ‘emotion-beings’ are created, creating the First Gods. * Following the extreme feelings of terror coming from Jahkrah (Fear), Aanglora came back to the World, and took Jahkrah. They disappeared. * The First Gods search for a thousand years for the two beings, but are unable to find them. Ohnae is devastated by his failure as guardian of his people once again, and falls into deep depression, beginning the Dark Times. * Lophaes and Conelaras die, unable to handle the negative emotions of their Father. * With the negativity from Ohnae corrupting the world, evil Blancs are born, and they quickly overpower their good brethren. * Aanglora eventually returns to the World, with Jahkrah, renamed Jahkrahmae (Fearless). After all the years with Hate, Jahkrahmae was now Aanglora’s apprentice of darkness. * Aanglora and Jahkrahmae kidnap thousands of Blancs, and leave the World again, bringing them to a new World that Aanglora named ‘Heahl’ (death, or decay). * Ohnae, furious at what had happened, gave birth to a new Hate, Glourion, who, unlike the first Hate, served Ohnae. * To help fight against Aanglora, Glourion created the demon, Yggdro. With the help of an army of Blancs, Glourion and Yggdro invaded the world of Heahl. The ‘Battles of Hell’ as they are now called, lasted about a year. *In a fantastic final battle, Glourion finally destroyed Aanglora, driving a flaming sword through the monster’s head. * Jahkrahmae, traumatized by his master’s death, attacked Yggdro using a special power taught to him by Aanglora. The attack fused the two beings together, and they were reborn as ‘Aandraias’ (Eternal Hatred). * The vengeance-craving Aandraias kills and devours Glourion in a horrifying fit of rage. * When news of this new terror reached Craaf (this name, meaning ‘All’, was picked by Iëseph, who represented Intelligence), the First Gods grew very worried. They prepared Craaf for war. * After a few hundred years, Aandraias finally made an appearance in Craaf, in the Hall of Ohnae. He was alone, and demanded an audience with Ohnae. He begged the Creator for forgiveness, and claimed that he had banished the spirit of Jahkrahmae from his body, wishing now to only live his own life as Aandraias, serving Ohnae. * After much debate, Ohnae decided not to kill Aandraias, and instead send him back to Heahl to serve Him. Ohnae had put him in charge of building an afterlife for the mortals that lived on Craaf. * Aandraias, saddened by the fact that his ‘father’ had not allowed him to stay on Craaf with him, cried for years. His tears are what now makes up the Biigal Sea, which separates the lands of Heaven and Hell. * Eventually, Aandraias began to shape the Afterlife, and set up a system of three judges (Maal, Advisor to Aandraias, Headeen, representing Hell, and Aangal, representing Heaven) to decide where a soul goes after reaching Heahl. * Civilization is born in the lands of Craaf, and history is finally recorded in scrolls and books instead of told through stories and legends.